The Power of the Center: The Forgotten Goddess
by athousandyears7
Summary: Ganondorf is back after a resurrection spell. Link and a mysterious girl named Harmony seek the power to defeat The Dark Lord once again. As they search for the clear Center Piece of the Triforce, they travel through time and uncover secrets from their past and help each-other cope with the tragedy of their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Goddess

Chapter One-A Peaceful Mind

White roses filled the room. The whole scene was extravagant, obvious how important and rare this occasion was to Hyrule, Zelda's wedding. She slowly walked down the aisle and I watched her with a subtle smile on my face. She glanced my way and returned my smile for a split second before focusing her gaze to the man standing tall at the altar. Her smile got wider and an unmistakable sparkle came to her eyes. I was happy to finally see her smile, to see her happy. She loved Andrew, and Andrew returned her love. As she reached the alter and stood by her husband-to-be, Hyrule got a glimpse of what the future might look like. Their soon-to-be King and Queen of Hyrule. Perhaps not too much further in the future, the king being ill and all. I was surprised he had enough energy to walk Zelda down the aisle.

The couple said their vows and the whole kingdom cheered. The celebration that followed was complete with feasting, dancing, games, gossip, and rude remarks made by suitors that Zelda had not chosen. The Market Place had never been so cheerful. The moon and stars lit the event along with bright candles and torches. Andrew's choice, I share his taste, but know Zelda's style and she would have preferred an afternoon setting. But looking at Zelda now dancing with her husband, it was obvious she no longer cared. The crowed was clapping along with the joyful music and choosing partners, then joining in with the bride and groom in a cheerful dance. I took this opportunity to escape.

Riding Epona and feeling the wind blow my hair back gave me a feeling of comfort and familiarity. I was honored that Zelda had assigned me the leader of Hyrule's army, but living in the castle I felt confined. I led Epona towards Lake Hylia, looking for a spot where I could be alone for once. Ditching the waters I hoped to avoid any fisherman who couldn't make the royal wedding. I settled for a clearing of trees by the waterfall. A big tree sits at the edge furthest from the waterfall. I take my place and pull my hat down to cover my face. The sound of rushing water works like magic, a perfect stress reliever. All my worries wash through, leaving me with a peaceful mind. No more wars. No more training, fighting, and watching those I have become close die at my feet.

I got enough of battle when I defeated Ganondorf. Then I went to Termina and faced more combat. Now I'm the head of an army. Hyrule is at war with its neighbor Chandler. They are fierce fighters, dare I say better than Hyrule's elite army. The only reason we are ahead is because of our alliances. The Terminians, Cremians, and Lugrarians have been great additions to our armies and financial supports as well. Well, the Terminians and Cremians have….not as much the Lugrarians. Chandler wants Hyrule's land and money. Now the king is ill, a perfect time to attack.

Suddenly, I feel something cold and sharp touch my neck.

"What do you think you are doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Forgotten Goddess

Chapter 2-Nearly Equally Matched

Out of instinct I reach for my sword, my hat still over my head.

"Don't you dare pull a weapon out. Don't move at all" a girls voice spoke followed by as swooshing noise and a severe pain in my left wrist. "Or I will do more severe damage. Who are you?"

The question took me by surprise. Against my wishes, everyone knew who I was. Who was she? Could she be someone from Chandler? No, couldn't be. They know who I am…. Should I tell her? Is she a spy?

"Spit it out boy I find my time valuable and you're wasting it."

"Link" I mutter. Why is she holding a sword to me? Why is she here?

"Did they send you here to find me?'

"Whose they?"

"Never mind. Why are you here?"

"I was just clearing my head. Look put your sw-"

Suddenly she grabs my shirt collar and pushes me against a tree, knocking off my hat in the process. I can see her clearly now. Curly, fire-like hair frames her face, striking green eyes stand out, and freckles dot a small button nose.

"Don't tell me what to do and answer my question. Why are you here? "

I'm losing my patients. I want to be alone and surely don't need this. I swiftly pull out my sword and point it to her chest.

"Just leave me be"

"No man should hold a sword to a woman. I expected more out of you…Hero of Time"

Both of our swords are directed at each other. We walk in a circle as if we are ball dancing, keeping our eyes locked together, our knees slightly bent ready to jump and fight at any given moment.

"I thought you didn't know who I was."

"I don't. Do you know how many guys pretend to be you just to get them attention? Just about every other man out there. For all I know you are still an imposter."

I rush towards her, not intending to harm but to scare. Maybe then she would leave me alone. "I am not an imposter," Surprisingly she blocks my blow, our swords clashing against each other. She is skilled.

"Well judging by your swordsmanship I would suggest you are an impostor. Isn't The Hero of Time supposed to be the best swordsman in the whole world?"

With that remark, the fight was on. The stars being the only source of light that lit the small clearing. Our swords bashed as we swung back and forth. She keeps up at a steady space, able to block my every swing. She's swift and sneaky, more so than any other I have ever battled before. Finally I knock her sword out of her hand and to the wet grass below.

"I guess you not an imposter." She turned quiet. Her green eyes focused on me. "You never told me why you are here."

"Yes I did, I told you I just needed to clear my head."

"You live in the castle for goodness sakes how could you possibly need to clear your head? You're treated like royalty!"

I sighed and picked up my hat. "It's not like you think. My question for you is who are _you_ and what are _you_ doing here?"

"Isn't the royal wedding today? Isn't that where you should be?" She's avoiding my question.

"Shouldn't you?" I reply, tired of her games.

Silence.

"Well I have to head back now…" I turned to walk out, looking forward to being alone again.

"Wait, can I come with you?" I hear her call "I have my own horse I can ride. I'd like to see castle town... I've never been there."

I considered. I had no idea who she is or where she is from. I can see now she wasn't Hylian…she doesn't have the pointed ears. "You have to tell me who you are,"

She bit her lip. "Take me and I promise to tell you who I am"


	3. Chapter 3

The Forgotten Goddess

Chapter 3-A Little Reminder

Neither of us says a word on the trip back to Castle Town. Her horse was black as night and incredibly fast. He may not be as strong or as buff as Epona, but he surely was faster. He struggled against her, desiring to dash ahead of Epona, but the girl held him back, forcing him to stay at our speed. The girl loves to ride, that was obvious. A grin swept across her face as the wind brushes through her hair. I know exactly how she feels. You are free, in your own little world. No one can stop you.

When we finally arrive, both the girl and her horse look in awe. I realize then that she wasn't from a big kingdom. Her reaction reminds me of myself 10 years ago. I was only 9, heading to the castle for the first time, to see the magnificent Princess Zelda. Only knowing the Kokiri Forest, the kingdom was like a whole new world. The tall towers that seemed to reach to the sky, the soldiers cemented to their spots at the gates, the busy bustling people mumbling hello as they pass you by, it was all so overwhelming. I could tell she is feeling the same. We pass through the gate and place our horses in the stable before heading to the festivities. As we pass the guards, I notice the girl hide behind her red hair. Suddenly I worry that bringing her was a bad idea.

"Wow. It's magnificent." She looks all around her in amazement. She was out of place. Her clothes seemed to be men's clothes, covered with dirt and earth. A sword at her side and a bow and arrow on her back. Her hair is matted and looks as if maybe a bird keeps his home there. Despite the dirt splattered throughout her face, her eyes are still striking. It didn't seem to bother her a bit. Everyone was staring, making rude remarks but it didn't faze her. I smiled. She seems happier than she was ten minutes ago. Maybe she isn't so bad…

I walked ahead of her heading towards the temple of time, somewhere quieter so she can explain exactly who she was. Why is she hiding from the guards? Is she a spy? But she seems so happy and excited to be here, like she wants to be a part of it all. I keep walking forwards, putting thoughts together.

That's when I felt a sharp, piercing pain in my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

The Forgotten Goddess

Chapter 4-Numb

I walk behind him, taking in my surroundings. We're headed for the Temple of Time. The massive cathedral like building looms over the Market Square. I can see everything. A little girl chasing a dog around a large fountain, a couple happily gazing into each other's eyes, a group of people huddled over a small stand. Everyone seemed so happy, so at peace with the world. I envy them. What would it be like to be worry free, to only think in the moment, not about the past or the future?

I look over at Link who is gazing into the water in front of the temple. He has a strained expression on his face, in deep thought. I wonder what is bothering him, he lives in the happiest kingdom known to man. How could someone here look so distress and… incomplete? I wonder what led him to be this way.

I wonder too much these days.

Out of nowhere, an arrow flew through the air, strait into his back. He falls forwards into the water. I freeze. What am I to do? Do I go over to help him? Or do I stay where I am, away from trouble? The whole crowed is silent, putting pieces together and trying to figure what just happened. I end up running towards him. His eyes were wide open, but I know he would soon be gone. I franticly try to think of something to do when a strong hand grippes my arms and pulls me away. As my capturer drags me across the stone path I catch a glimpse at a crowed swarming Link trying to save him.

"There's got to be something we could do!" It's the princess. "Someone pull the arrow out of him and put pressure on the wound!" She's desperate I could hear the urgency shaking in her voice. "Come on someone help me!"

"Princess…" Her husband comes to her side and places a hand on her shoulder. "He's gone."

I'm dragged into the castle. I knew coming here was a bad idea. I knew they would find me out. They throw me into a dark cell and slam the iron bars shut. The floor is a cool stone, wet from a leak in the ceiling; all I can see is black. I crawl around my cell searching for the corner. Sitting down, I curl into a small ball in attempt to stay warm. My bare feet become numb and know it's only a matter of time before the rest of me did the same.

I don't know who shot Link, but I have fairly good idea. With him out of the way, all of Ganondorf's old followers will have no trouble taking over Hyrule, or any other Kingdom for that matter. The world would finally be how they want it to be.

Theirs.

I hear a series of loud footsteps pound against the stone. I short man with a pot belly appears holding a lit candle.

"Let me cut to the chase, who are you and why did you murder Link?" His voice was…higher pitched than I had expected.

"I didn't kill him. It wasn't me" I sound meek but I am telling the truth.

"You were near him holding a bow when he was shot with an arrow. What are we supposed to think?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Forgotten Goddess

Chapter 5-

Tears flow down my face. "No! He can't be gone there must be something we can do," How did this day go from the best day of my life to the worst day of my life in a matter of seconds?

"Sweetheart…" Andrew wraps his arms around me. I silently sob into his shoulder thinking of something, anything we can do to save Link.

"Send for Amelia," Amelia is an old skillful witch that lives at the edge of Castle Town. I've called on her before to heal wounded soldiers who were dancing with death. She is able to revive them to full health in a just a few minutes. She's never brought someone back to life, but that doesn't mean it's not possible.

She stumbles up the stairs and towards Link. "What is it my dear…oh my," Her old crackly voice grows quieter as her eyes capture what lays before her. It is an awful site. His eyes now fully closed, blood flowing out from where the arrow used to be, his skin as pale as the moon. "What happened?"

"You didn't see? He was shot by an arrow," I try to hold back the loss in my voice but there's no use. "D-do you think you could save him?"

The old woman looks at me. Her eyes become wide, like a child's would on his birthday. "It's…it's never been done before. I'm sure I could sweetie but there's just one side effect and-"

"Just do it. It doesn't matter to me what happens I just want him alive."

"Your majesty I would but this side effect… it's really-"

"DO AS I SAY! You know magic is now against the law here and the ONLY reason we let you live free is because you heal our soldiers and follow our orders. I will take action if you don't shut up and heal our hero." She sounds like a doctor explaining the side effect of a medicine. What could be worse than him being dead?

She stares at me for what seems like a small piece of forever before turning to link. She rolls up her sleeves, revealing her prune like hands. Hovering them over links chest, she begins to mutter words that are foreign to me. Her head is tilted towards the heavens, towards the Goddesses.

A blinding burst of light streams from the arrow wound. Black smoke emerges, filling up the sky, blocking out all the light the stars has given us. Thunder roars and a single flash of lightning fills the sky. The witch threw her hands back to her sides. Terror washes over her face.

"What's happening?" I yell.

"I tried to tell you…the side effect…" She let out in a rush.

"What is the side effect?!"

"When I brought him back to life…it brought anything he's ever killed back to life,"

A familiar blood curdling laugh echoed through the air. My heart stops for a split second. My entire body and mind freezes.

He was back.


	6. Chapter 6

The Forgotten Goddess

Chapter 6

I wake up in my room, body stiff and head buzzing. I recall everything about when I died. It was like my physical body was deceased while my senses were more alive than ever. His laugh is still echoing in my head, sending chills up and down my spine. Stumbling out of bed, I speed walk my way through the castle hallways. I hate myself for trusting someone so easily. I know better than that. Whatever came over me I hope I will never let it happen again.

I take the steps two at a time while heading to the prison. Shoving the guards aside as I walk straight into her cell.

"Who are you and what in the name of the Goddesses were you thinking?" I shout at the girl curled up in the corner. She slowly cranks her head towards me and with the dim light of the candle I could see the tears that are streaming down her face. "Are you feeling sorrow now? Do you have any idea the trouble you have just caused?!" My voice getting louder and louder as rage flows through my body and escapes out of my mouth.

She slowly and weakly stood up. "Your… your…alive?" Her eyes become as huge as that moon in Termina.

"Yeah. A witch brought me back to life. I bet that wasn't part of your little plan was it?" Her expression changes to utter confusion.

"What do you mean my plan? Please tell me you don't actually think I was the one who shot that arrow. Link I swear by the Goddesses that it wasn't me."

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

She keeps her eyes on me as she moves towards the candle, illuminating her face.

"I am Harmony. I come from Lugraria. The King says he's your ally. He's not. Most of the higher social classes are Ganondorf followers. The lower social classes, which I was placed in, practically worship you. The king doesn't like that so he threatened us. Either we support him or die. I preferred to not do either so I fled. Other than my grandmother there was only one other person who saw me leave. He was part of Lugraria's elite army. He followed me out of the kingdom and has been searching for me ever since. I think he was the one who shot you. Do you believe me now?"

I'm not sure what to think. People don't usually just hand me information like this. It's a long, painful, and challenging process that often involves large temples and ferocious monsters. This is a nice change and I have to say I enjoy it. I can tell by the determined expression on her face that what she is saying is 100% true.

"And where do you suppose he is now?"

"Heading back to Lugraria. He will want to tell the king that he has killed The Hero of Time" she said while rolling her eyes.

"Guards, go get her a room and tell the servants to give her food and clothes. The same kind I use when I'm going on quests"


	7. Chapter 7

The Forgotten Goddess

Chapter 7 (WOOO MY FAV NUMBAH)

The room is magnificent. An orange and yellow fire fills the room with enchanting scents and comfortable warmth. It is heaven compared to the old shack Granny and I had lived in back at Lugraria. The servants gave me a dress they described as "suitable for dinner with the Military Leader" but to me it's fit for a queen. A crimson red corset with gold trimming and angel sleeves. It is beautiful but incredibly uncomfortable. I feel like my lungs are going to be smashed to nothing. The servants tear a brush through my hair making me screech. They surround me, transforming my look form a homeless girl who had lived in the woods to a stunning princess. When they place me in front of a mirror my mouth drops. It was like a different person was staring back at me through the mirror from a parallel universe.

My red hair now neat and wavy, reaching all the way down to my waist, skin clear and softer than I can ever recall. My green eyes seem to shine. I smile and giggle as a twirl around in circles. I was never a girly girl, but just for today, being like a normal everyday girl sounds ok with me.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" Link appears in the doorway laughing. I stop spinning and try to gain composure, my cheeks flaring in the process

"I was just-"

"Don't worry you don't have to explain. Are you ready? I'm here to escort you to dinner." I nod and follow him out the door.

As we head to the dining room, I look over at Link. His eyebrows are pointed together, as if he were in deep thought. _Of course he's in deep thought idiot. He's been through so much in just one day! _

"I thought I should tell you ahead of time that you and I are heading to Lugraria tomorrow as soon as the sun rises. We need to see this solider of yours. He might know about Ganondorf and where he is."

I feel the whole world spin out of control. Reality becomes a blur as the past hits flooding my mind.

_Mamma was sitting in the corner with papa. They were talking in hushed tones as Granny tried to distract me with her simple magic tricks. I knew something was wrong, I was 10 after all. Suddenly the ground began to shake and Granny's potions shattered to the ground. Mamma and Papa jumped to their feet, both of them kissing my cheek before dashing out of the door, grabbing any weapons they could. Granny ran me out of the shack through the back. The last thing I remember of that night was Mamma shouting for Papa who was lying on the ground, and watching as an arrow flew through her chest._

When I got older Granny had explained what happened. Mamma and Papa were in hiding. We lived in a kingdom made primarily of Ganondorf followers, but Mamma and Papa were not even close. They were being hunted. And Ganondorf's followers had finally found them that night.

Links voice pulls me back into reality.

"You ok? You look as though you are about to faint."

"I'm fine," I lie "I just need food is all."

With that he smiles and opens the doors to the dinning hall. An enormous table stretches across the hall, yet only two places are set.

"Why are there only two spaces?"

"Well you and I missed the wedding dinner. This is ours."


End file.
